Young Phoenix
by letgo
Summary: Sidestory to Past Meets Present. A young Wufei before he marries the Dragon Heiress named Meiran.


****

Young Phoenix

* * *

"Young Master, your father is busy," a servant told Wufei as the ten-year-old child stormed down the hall. "He is not to be bothered."

Wufei didn't answer, just continued his way. Opening the door to his father's study, Wufei went inside and walked over to his father.

"Fù-qin, Ge-ge has just informed me that I am to be wed to a Lóng. What is the meaning of this?" Demanded the child. His father looked up.

"Ér-zi, your Ge-ge is right. In four years time, you shall be married to the Lóng nu ji chéng rén, that is true. For, my child, war is upon on us. The leaders off our colonyare starting to fight amongst themselves and soon, we shall need all the allies we can get," the clan leader, Wufei's father, tried to explain. "If all the clans on L5-A0206 ally with each other, we stand a better chance of surviving."

"Why can't Ge-ge marry her?" Wufei wanted to know.

"Because, Ér-zi, he is marrying a Hè."

"But, what about Mèi-mei? Are there no sons for her to marry?" Wufei asked.

"No, the Lóng clan has no sons. There is just dú sheng nu. Now, child, I need to get back to work. Please leave me be," his father replied. Wufei nodded and left. Still angry, he went outside and walked around the compound. Finally, he found his spot, a flower field that served as a border between the clans Fèng-huang, Láng, Yín hú, and Mâ. The four clans had always gotten along so it was seen as a peaceful zone. It was not uncommon to find people claimed from any of the four clans marry each other. And, by marrying a Lóng, Wufei's clan, the Fèng-huang clan, would recieve their allies as well. Thus, the Fèng-huang would be allied to the Tù-zi, Shé, Mián Yáng, Gong ji, Gôu, and Yê zhu clans.

If you added in Ge-ge's marriage to the Hè clan, they would be allied with the Láo-shu, Yan niú, Hû, and Mao clans. Only the Hóu-zi would be left out of the alliance but since they always wentwith what the other clans did, this was no worry for the clan leaders. For the first time in centuries, all the clans would be united, a scary prospect to any foes.

But, soon time went on and Wufei settled down, almost entirely forgetting about his marriage. Only at his Ge-ge's wedding did it really seem to hit the young boy that he would soon be married. Less than a year remained before Wufei himself would be wed. And he was terrified.

"Hey, Wu, whatcha thinking about?" Duo's voice cut into the now twenty-one-year old's thoughts. He had been married to Meiran for about a year. Widowed for another six. Really, it was almost seven years he'd been a widower.

"Nothing, Maxwell," Growled the Chinese man. "Whatever," shrugged Duo, turning to Heero. "Happy 21st b-day, bud!"

"Hn." Was Heero's answer. Duo grinned mischievously. "We're getting you drunk tonight."

"No, you're not," Heero replied.

"Oh come on! It's your 21st birthday. You gotta come and get drunk with us!" Duo whined. He kept this up for half an hour before Heero relented. This caused the others to drop their jaws in shock. Heero was agreeing to do something Duo wanted.

Little did our young Fèng-huang know how much his life would change by Heero's agreeing with Duo.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys know what happens next. Consider this to be a little back story, a prologue of sorts, to Past Meets Present. It's an idea I've been toying with the last couple days and I do like the way it came out. And now you know just how things stood with the clans before Operation Meteor. Of course, you don't need to read this to understand the events in Past Meets Present. It's just a little extra for those who like Past Meets Present or, if you haven't read it, a nice introduction to it.

* * *

Chinese Terms (And boy, there were a lot!)

Fù-qin- Father  
Ge-ge -Brother (Elder)  
Ér-zi- Son  
Lóng nu ji chéng rén- Dragon Heiress  
Mèi-mei- Sister (Younger)  
dú sheng nu- The Only Daughter (Meant to be interpreted as The One Daughter)  
Fèng-huang, Láng, Yín hú, and Mâ- Phoenix, Wolf, Silver Fox, and Horse (In that order)  
Lóng- Dragon  
Tù-zi, Shé, Mián Yáng, Gong ji, Gôu, and Yê zhu- Rabbit, Snake, Sheep, Rooster, Dog, and Boar (In that Order)  
Hè- Crane  
Láo-shu, Yan niú, Hû, and Mao- Rat, Ox, Tiger, and Cat (In that order)  
Hóu-zi- Monkey


End file.
